Multiple adjustment options on a vehicle seat are known for enhancing the comfort of vehicle seats. One adjustment option here involves adjusting the seat depth with a seat depth adjusting device, which makes it possible to adjust the seat depth to the size of the person using the seat.
Adjustable seat cushion assemblies are here used that exhibit a first seat element and a second seat element that can be moved relative to the first seat element, with a cushion part being allocated to the respective seat element. The seat cushion assembly further exhibits a cover piece of a cushion cover that straddles a variable gap between the cushion parts. Finally, the seat cushion assembly can draw the cover piece into the gap. This takes place while switching the seat cushion assembly from an extended position of the cushion parts into a retracted position of the cushion parts. As a result, the gap between the two cushion seat elements that arises during adjustment into the extended position can be covered by the cover piece. If the second seat element has been completely retracted, i.e., the cushion parts are in their collapsed position, the cover piece has been drawn into the gap.
An adjustable seat cushion assembly designed in such a way is disclosed in DE 10 2010 007 829 A1. The retraction device of the latter has an elastic design, and includes an elastic band. The retraction device draws the cover piece along the gap and into it in the direction of a floor area of the gap.